wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Warp Serpents
The Warp Serpents are a Chaos Warband from the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion. Like their parent Legion, they are dedicated to the Chaos God Tzeentch. They are led by the Chaos Sorcerer Thoth Ibis, formerly a member of the Legion's 1st Brotherhood and a part of the Pavoni Cult. Thoth's thirst for knowledge and the understanding where all things come from and where they will end made him take some of his own forces, including a substantial number of fellow Sorcerers, and forming his warband. The Warp Serpents now travel the galaxy, searching for ancient relics, both xenos and humans, and battling the many factions and races they come across. History The formation of the warband began with the Prospero Scholar Thoth Iblis. A curious figure, Thoth was always studying the history of mankind, and of other races. He wished to learn about the origins of all things, why some races could use psychic powers, connections with the Warp and the source of mutation. Thoth's curiosity, research, discoveries and socialbility got many scholars to gather around him in his studies. Thoth would later join the Thousand Sons Legion when the Great Crusade arrived to Prospero, seeing it as a chance to learn even more by traveling the stars. Notable Campaigns Warband Cults The warband has members each a part of one of the nine cults of the Thousand Sons. Under the command of Thoth and Beon, these Chaos Sorcerers serve as the officers of the Warp Serpents, commanding their Rubric Marine battle-brothers as well as mortal servants. Each cult plays a role for the warband, whether in battle, studying new discoveries or researching about the Warp. Warband Organization The primary force of the Warp Serpents is small compared to most warbands from other Traitor Legions. The number of Chaos Sorcerers go up to 47, including Thoth and the primary number of 1000 Rubric Marines. In most cases such a thing would be impressive however, since they can no longer recruit living Astartes, should the armor be damaged beyond repair, than they cannot be used again. Including the Rubricae, the warband holds 100 Occult Terminators who are commanded solely by Thoth. The warband also has an unknown number of Chaos Dreadnoughts, mainly Helbrutes, who are kept confined until used. In addition, the warband managed to recover a number of Castellax-Achea Class Robots whose Machine Spirits are tamed by the Warpsmith and Chaos Sorcerer Beon Marthad. In terms of heavy armour and aircrafts, the warband has managed to obtain vehicles such as Rhinos, Predators and Land Raiders into their service. Regarding their air forces, they possess several Hell Talons and Hell Blades, as well as Thunderhawks and Dreadclaw Drop Pods. To make up for their lack of diverse vehicles and aircrafts, the Thousand Sons hold several Daemon Engines, specifically Defliers, Heldrakes, Forgefiends, Maulerfiends, Doom Wings, Fire Lords and even Silver Towers. Other forces include a number of Thrall Wizards, mortal sorcerers who act as aides and servants for the warband. When in battle they are usually by their master Sorcerer's side. When not, they are aboard The Shrouded, taking care of the various tasks to keep the Battle Barge operational, while their masters focus on more important tasks. Along with that the warband keeps a massive number of Tzaangors, Beastmen dedicated to Tzeentch, including Tzaangor Enlightened and Shamans. These abhuman mutants are used as the primary infantry force of the warband, seen little as cannon fodder. Warband Combat Doctrine Like their parent Legion, the Warp Serpents rely heavily on their sorcerers and their psychic powers. When in battle, the warband's sorcerers will use their powers for various purposes such as attacking the enemy directly, supporting their followers, summoning daemons or causing internal conflicts among the enemy ranks. Among others are deciet and misguiding tactics, these strategies helped the warband against foes with larger numbers. In many cases, the Aspiring and Exalted Sorcerers will lead their forces into battle. The warband also relies on heavy infantry groups to fight. In most cases they will use their Tzaangor followers to attack, seeing them no more as disposable pawns and cannon fodder. Thrall Wizards remain by their master's side to provide support with their sorcery. In most cases, the Warp Serpents will summon waves of Tzeentch Daemons such as Horrors and Flamers, followed by Daemon Engines to assault enemy forces. The Rubric Marines and Scarab Occult Terminators are rarely used unless the need of these relentless and unfeeling warriors are needed. The Sorcerers will thus support them from the rear or front, giving them strength or reviving them should they fall. In large scales of battle, the Warp Serpents will call upon their vehicles such as the Predator Tanks and even the Helbrute Dreadnoughts, who are normally left bound aboard the Shrouded. They would be used as support for the infantry by delivering massive firepower against the enemy. Should all else fail, the Warp Serpents will unleash their Titans. At the same time, the Sorcerers will use their spells to cause mayhem and confusion among their foes, making them easy prey for their forces to overwhelm. Notable Members *'Archmage Thoth the Wanderer': An Exalted Sorcerer and Chaos Lord of the Warp Serpents. Prospero born, Thoth Ibis was an inspiring scholar who lived in Tizca and was known for his curiosity in the origins of mankind and other races. He was also a social individual, discussing the various lore and arcane texts with fellow scholars, including the newly made leader of Prospero Magnus the Red. Thoth eventually joined the Thousand Sons Legion, serving in the 1st Brotherhood under Ahriman and joining the Pavoni Cult due to their usage of their own bodies coaligning with Thoth's own interest in mankind's history. During Great Crusade, Thoth became friends with the Terran born Techmarine Beon Marthad, becoming something of a mentor to the younger battle-brother, as well as the non-psyker Khait Una, a member of the Sekhmet. When the Space Wolves began their invasion of Prospero, Thoth fought on the frontlines, his life having been saved once by Khait. After the Legion fell into the service of Tzeentch, Thoth took part in the Siege of Terra before retreating to the Eye of Terror. Unlike the majority of the legion, Thoth did not hold ill will towards Ahriman for turning the non-psykers of the legion into living armor, knowing that drastic measures were required, though he still felt some sorrow when gazing at the empty armour of Khait. With his newly enhanced psychic powers, Thoth decided to leave the Planet of the Sorcerers to venture the galaxy and learn about the origins of creation, races and even the Chaos Gods, and then discovering where it will end and perhaps his own destiny. He took many Rubic Marines and like-minded Chaos Sorcerers, including Beon, with him and left the Eye of Terror. Thoth's psychic prowess have allowed him to master several arts of the nine Cults and he leads the warband's Scarab Occult Terminators, among whom is Khait. In battle Thoth wields the Easifa Rod, a Force Weapon forged from the remains of his previous staff and parts from dormant Necron Crypteks. The staffa not only enhances and focuses Thoth's psychic powers, but allows him to create miniature Warp Storms and unleash devastating natural disasters on his foes. Plus, Thoth also carries a Combi-Flamer, combining an Inferno Bolt Pistol and Warpflame Pistol. *'Beon Marthad': Terran-born, Beon Marthad originally served as one of the Thousand Sons' Techmarines. He was deeply overjoyed when the Legion was reunited with its Primarch, Magnus, and took an interest in the technological wonders of Prospero. During that time, he became friends with the Prospero Thoth Ibis, who would become a Librarian of the Thousand Sons. It was only during the Legion's eventually turn to Chaos did Beon awaken his latent psychic abilities. Now he serves as both a Warpsmith, Master of Possession and Thoth's right hand on the warband. Beon possesses the duty of ensuring the recovery of fallen Rubric Marine armour, repairing them and later binding the souls of deceased Thousand Sons Space Marines back into their armour shells and even bind the Machine Spirits of the warband's vehicles. *'Khait Una': Ship ''The Shrouded'' A Gloriana-Class Battleship that Thoth had managed to acquire between the Horus Heresy and Great Scouring, Thoth made it his personal vessel for himself and his warband. It has been enhanced in being able to cloak, remaining undetected by virtually anything. This allows the warband to move on freely to search the galaxy and practice their arcane and research in peace. Warband Appearance Warband Livery Warband Badge Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Thousand Sons Successors